Female Sexual Dysfunction (FSD) refers to various disturbances or impairments of sexual function, including a lack of interest in sexual activity, repeated failure to attain or maintain sexual excitement, and inability to attain an orgasm following sufficient arousal. A recent study estimated that 43% of women suffer from sexual dysfunction in the USA.1 Low sexual desire (22% prevalence) and sexual arousal problems (14% prevalence) belong to the most common categories of sexual dysfunction of women. These categories are convenient in providing working definitions and an accepted lexicon for researchers and therapists. However, it may be incorrect to assume that these disorders are fully independent of each other. Both case studies and epidemiological studies demonstrate that these disorders can overlap and may be interdependent. In some cases, it may be possible to identify the primary disorder that led to the others, but in many cases, this may be impossible.
For the treatment of female sexual disorder, a number of different treatments with greater or lesser degrees of success have been suggested and applied. These treatments have either not been completely successful or the side effects are hardly acceptable. The present invention provides a new combination of therapeutic substances that is effective and does not have serious side effects when given in a particular dosage scheme.